El rugido del león
by Tavata
Summary: Simba siempre recordaría ese rugido, el rugido del león con el que inició su reinado. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


**El rugido del león**

 _ **Disclaimer: El Rey León es propiedad de Disney, esta historia solo tiene como finalidad hacer pasar al lector un rato agradable y participar en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".**_

Las nubes de lluvia se habían abierto para mostrar las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, Simba lo sabía, era una señal de los Grandes Reyes del Pasado indicando que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien, él se encargaría de hacer que las tierras de los leones regresaran a la belleza que recordaba, a la belleza que tenían cuando él era un pequeño cachorro y solo se preocupaba por jugar y divertirse con su padre, sabía que desde las estrellas también tendría la guía del rey Mufasa para guiarlo en su nuevo camino como rey.

Simba dio un imponente rugido con tal fuerza que se escuchó más allá del cementerio de elefantes, más allá de los desiertos que atravesó en su infancia para escapar de Shenzi, Banzai y Ed después de la estampida de ñúes, es más se dice que el rugido pudo ser escuchado hasta el selvático paraíso de las suricatas donde el joven rey pasó su juventud antes de regresar para recuperar su reino de las malvadas garras de su tío usurpador.

Mientras Simba rugía sintió como otro rugido de león se unía al suyo, era el mismo rugido de su padre, ahora no había ninguna duda, el rey Mufasa siempre estaría al lado de su cachorro, de su hijo. Las leonas también contestaron al rugido de Simba, ellas también estaban felices, locamente felices de que la tiranía de Scar hubiera llegado a su final para ver el inicio del reinado de Simba.

Después de tomarse su tiempo Simba bajó de la roca del Rey ahora como el nuevo soberano.

-¡Felicidades, su Alteza!- dijo Sazú haciendo una reverencia con sus alas empapadas.

-¡Simba!- Nala se acercó a él una vez más juntando su cabeza para frotarlas cariñosamente- Lo has logrado Simba, tú padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

-Sé que lo está- musitó Simba respondiendo al cariño de Nala- lo escuché…

Nala solo sonrió, esa era la mejor forma de empezar una nueva vida junto a Simba en su hogar.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Simba- musitó emocionada Sarabi. Ahora era el turno de la reina el frotar su cabeza con amor contra la peluda cabeza de su hijo.

Timón y Pumbaa también se acercaron a Simba siendo atrapados por su fuerte abrazo antes de que pudieran también felicitarle.

-Bueno, Simba- dijo finalmente Timón después de que por fin Simba los soltó- ya sabes, si es importante para ti, estaremos contigo siempre.

Simba sonrió radiante.

-Tenías mucha razón, Timón- dijo el rey león sin dejar de sonreír- me temo que mi hogar necesitará muchos arreglos y solo podré lograrlo con su ayuda.

-Entonces, debemos empezar inmediatamente- se ofreció noblemente Pumbaa.

La sonrisa sincera de Simba se hizo más grande, agradecía tanto la amistad y ayuda de Timón y Pumbaa así como tener una vez más junto a él a Nala y a su madre, la reina Sarabi.

-Empezaremos lo antes posible, pero, creo que lo mejor será descansar antes…- y sin darles tiempo de nada Simba se sacudió toda el agua de lluvia que le empapaba la melena y todo el peludo cuerpo- Será mejor empezar mañana.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, Rafiki también asintió, aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo todos estaban agotados después de la pelea contra Scar, especialmente Simba que se mantenía de pie solo por obra de Mufasa y los Grandes Reyes del Pasado.

Las estrellas brillaban vigilando el sueño de las leonas, los amigos de Simba y del joven rey cuando despertando de pronto Simba salió de la cueva donde había nacido para observarlas un momento…

-He regresado a casa, padre- habló Simba a las estrellas- nuestro hogar volverá a ser como lo recordábamos y nunca más volveré a huir, siempre estaré aquí para cuidar de mi madre, de Nala, de Timón, Pumbaa, las leones y de los animales que regresen, no solo serán mis súbditos, también serán mis amigos… Estarás orgulloso de mí…

Una brisa nocturna alboroto su melena, Simba sonrió con ternura cerrando los ojos dejando que la brisa le acariciara lo mismo como había hecho en su infancia la fuerte zarpa de su padre.

-Bien hecho, hijo mío…

Simba escuchó las palabras de su padre una vez más a su lado como también había escuchado su rugido acompañándolo en lo alto de la Roca del Rey.

Simba siempre recordaría ese rugido, el rugido del león con el que inició su reinado.

-¿Simba?- llamó Nala desde la entrada de la cueva- ¿No puedes dormir?

Simba abrió los ojos, la brisa nocturna se había detenido, era momento de regresar adentro y dormir un poco más.

-Nala, descuida, solo… hablaba con los Grandes Reyes del Pasado, con mi padre…- contestó Simba regresando al lado de Nala.

La joven leona le sonrió con ternura.

-Mi querido Simba, serás un rey estupendo…

-Y tú una reina excelente- Simba frotó con ternura una vez más su cabeza contra la de Nala.

Un noble rey, una amorosa reina, sí, sería un reinado maravilloso.

El romántico momento hubiera durado para siempre si no hubiera sido por un fuerte ronquido de Pumbaa que regresó a ambos leones a la realidad.

-Será mejor regresar y dormir un poco más- sugirió Nala- la noche se está poniendo fría…

-Sí, será lo mejor, en cuanto se levante el sol, llamaré a los animales para que regresen, ellos también deben saber que el reinado de Scar ha llegado a su final, ellos también deben regresar a casa.

Nala estaba orgullosa de Simba, sí, no había ninguna duda, Simba sería un gran rey como había sido su padre, el rey Mufasa.

Pero hasta los reyes más grandes deben dormir y Simba también necesitaba descansar así que esquivando patas de leonas, pequeñas suricatas y jabalíes que roncan, los dos jóvenes reyes llegaron a la que antaño había sido la cama de roca del rey Mufasa y la reina Sarabi para dormir hasta que el sol volviera a brillar mostrando un futuro grande y glorioso para todos los animales.

-Simba…- llamó Nala cuando ya estaba acostada junto a Simba.

Simba ya comenzaba a dormitar cuando escuchó la dulce voz de su compañera.

-¿Mmh?

Nala se sonrió.

-Gracias…

Y para sorpresa y agrado de Simba la leona le dio un cariñoso lengüetazo en la peluda mejilla haciéndolo despertar completamente.

-Gracias a ti…- contestó Simba mirándola con todo su amor como cuando ambos se habían encontrado en el paraíso de la cascada.

Ahora fue el turno de Simba de darle un amoroso lengüetazo en la cabeza, Nala se sonrió para acurrucarse todavía más a él.

Sí, sería un gran reinado, un reinado junto a su amado Simba, un reinado había comenzado con un rugido de león.

Fin.


End file.
